


Building From The Ground Up

by morning_star (quercus_depressi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bare with me here this hurts for a while, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Chuck is a dick, Emphasis On The Slow, Eventual Romance, Lucifer is sorta human, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus_depressi/pseuds/morning_star
Summary: In the events leading up to the fall of Amara, Chuck had warned Dean and Sam that a lot of changes were coming. They didn't think this is what he meant.Mature for later chapters
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Building From The Ground Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [madamelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian), [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). Log in to view. 



In the events leading up to the fall of Amara, Chuck had warned Dean and Sam that a lot of changes were coming. They didn’t think this is what he meant, if you had told Sam Winchester that he would be stirring soup with a ‘kiss the cook’ apron on seven years ago he would have told you to get lost. He wasn’t sure where the apron came from, but Gabriel had insisted he wear it, so he assumed he conjured it up. Presently the archangel was talking in Enochian to Castiel, neither Dean nor Sam really knew what was being said but Cass seemed to think it was hilarious. Dean opened the newspaper lying on the table. “Sam.” 

That had Sam shutting the burner off and rushing to take the paper. “This sounds a little like what we do huh?” Sam nodded numbly, the words ‘Freak Light’ staring at him and giving him déjà vu he didn’t want. “Want some backup?” Gabriel offered but Dean shook his head “Not until we know for sure what we are up against.” The angel nodded in understanding. “At least eat something before you go.”   
Sam went back to stirring the soup, which he had at some point turned back on. “Soup’s ready” was all he said, and he was nearly knocked over by his brother. He seriously hoped there would be soup left.   
About an hour later Dean and Sam were hitting the road with a cooler full of beer and snacks. The cassette player was already halfway into a worn out Creedence Clearwater Revival cassette. Dean tapped away on the steering wheel while Sam continued to investigate the story from that morning. It was an hour’s drive, but the story was big enough to interest the seasoned hunters. Sam kept shoving down the feeling that he knew what they were up against. “So, get this, there was only- ““One person who actually saw the event.” Dean slammed on the brakes making baby’s tires squeal and leave black smears on the hot asphalt. The brothers spun around in their seats to face the person that had spoken only to find themselves face to face with Chuck himself.   
“Dammit Chuck, you can’t just do that!” Sam resisted the urge to tell Dean that he could in fact do that.   
“Sam, Dean, nice to see you again, and yes Sam you know who you are up against.” Dean stared at his brother not fully understanding, always having been the slower of the two.   
“Lucifer.” Sam whispered in a startled gasp.   
“Lucifer?” Dean asked looking for confirmation to which Chuck nodded “Lucifer?!” Dean shouted in disbelief not understanding the parallel he was creating from when Sam was struggling with his memories. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration while Sam struggled with the idea of facing his tormentor again.   
“Now Sam I know you’re going to struggle with this, but you need to help him. I have made him more human, so he cannot hurt you.” He paused considering his words. “Well he can but not to the extent he had.” Sam nodded in understanding; Dean didn't speak again choosing instead to start driving again. “I’ll be in touch.” Was all Chuck left them with before disappearing. There was a long road ahead, and they were only 30 minutes away from the case, from Lucifer.  
Back at the bunker Cass and Gabriel bustled around feeling oddly like something was wrong. They had no clue anything was amiss until Dean called Cass. _“Cass, It’s Dean.”_ Cass nodded before realizing that the hunter couldn’t see him. “I can hear you Dean.” There was a sigh on the other end _“Can you put me on speaker? Both you and Gabriel need to hear this.”_ Cass did as he was instructed before beckoning his brother closer to listen to the tinny speakers. _“We’re bringing Lucifer back with us. You’ve got to keep your cool over there got it?”_ The angels got the impression that it was not a suggestion and felt remarkably like children being given orders. “Got it, thanks for the heads-up Dean-o.” Gabriel replied in place of Cass’s silence.   
“Well,” Dean said after getting off the phone and looking at the unconscious Lucifer in the backseat and his brother next to him. “Time to get you back to the bunker.” With that he drove off, keeping the music low so not to wake Lucifer or the sleeping Sam in the seat next to him. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
